totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Poczuj meksykańskie rytmy
Rarity siedzi na fotelu, na dziobie. Rarity – Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku! Ostatnio w Totalnej porażce sweet vs pink: Odwiedziliśmy Madagaskar! Zadaniem było zrobienie super imprezy. Wygrały Wieśniary i miała odpaść Dakota, ale Król Julian zabronił więc ona dalej tu jest. Co się wydarzy dziś? Zobaczycie za chwile. Intro muzyka: I wana be famoust (Jak w sezonie 5) Kajuta blondynek: Dakota siedziała w koncie i smuciła się. Dakota – Lindsay… Lindsay – Zamilcz! Dakota – Ale… ja… Lindsay –Już ci mówiłam, że nie chcę wznowić sojuszu! ' ' Gdzieś w maszynowni: Pinkie Pie siedziała naprzeciwko papai. Pinkie – Łysa zaraz tu przybędzie… Nagle Pinkie zamieniła się w Łyse Pie. Łyse Pie – Hura! Dziewczyna zjadła papaje. Łyse Pie – Głupia Pinkie nie wie, że ja nie jestem uczulona. Ha, ha, ha! Pohasała na pokład. Autobus: Rarity 30 minut po wydarzeniach przedstawionych powyżej zabrała zawodniczki do autobusu kiedy statek dobił do brzegu. Helena – A dokąd płyniemy? Łyse Pie – A dokąd my hasajta? Rarity – Do Mexico City! Lindsay – Juhu! Wiesia zbliżyła się do Łysej Pie. Wiesia – Czemu jesteś łysa? Łyse Pie – Ja… mam czepek! Wiesia spojrzała jej w oczy i przysunęła się do Heleny. Helena – O co chodzi? Wiesia – O Pinkie. W jej oczach to było widać… Helena – Co? Wiesia – Coś jakby rozdwojenie jaźni. Dlatego jest łysa. Helena – Ah Wiesia i te twoje psychiatryczne podejrzenia, ona tylko udaje. Wiesia – Mam taką nadzieję. ' Meksyk miasto: Wszystkie zawodniczki i prowadząca wyszły na zewnątrz. Rarity – Witajcie w Meksyku! W mieście tańca, kaktusów i ostrych papryczek! Lindsay – A są tu jakieś sklepy? Dakota – I ty niby zmądrzałaś. Lindsay – Cicho! Rarity – Cóż dzisiejsze zadanie będzie związane z kulturą Meksyku. Łyse Pie – Z kobietami? Rarity – Częściowo. Z tańcem. Waszym zadaniem będzie zaprezentowanie ciekawego tańca, najlepiej w stylu Mexico! Wiesia – A skąd co niektórzy mają wiedzieć jak wyglądają meksykańskie tańce? Helena – Właśnie! Nie każdy ma takie fajne książki z wyborczej o Meksyku. Rarity – Dlatego wszyscy macie 2 godziny na „rekonesans” w celu podejrzenia kultury meksykańskiej. Lindsay – Do roboty! ,,Rekonesans": Pin... Łyse Pie: Łyse Pie od razu pobiegła do jakiś tańczących dziewczyn z wachlarzami i zaczęła z nimi tańczyć. Tancerka 1 – Ej! Łysych tu nie lubimy! Łyse Pie – Zaraz stąd idę tylko jeszcze trochę potańczę. Tancerka zdzieliła ją wachlarzem i odkopnęła. Łyse Pie odeszła. Lindsay: Lindsay w tym czasie kręciła się wśród straganów z ostrymi papryczkami. Lindsay – Takie małe, a takie ostre. Nagle nad jej głową zapaliła się żarówka. Lindsay – Wrzucę takie Dakocie do ciasta przeprosinowego! Ona na pewno to łyknie! Podeszła do straganu, za którym stał jakiś dziadek z brodą do ziemi. Lindsay – Poproszę kilka takich papryczek. Sprzedawca dał jej garść czerwonych papryczek. Lindsay włożyła je do kieszeni i uciekła. Wieśniary: Wiesia i Helena w tym czasie siedziały w jakimś eleganckim barze i piły wodę z bombelkami. Wiesia – Jak dobrze znać się na meksykańskich tańcach. Helena – To kapitalne! Wiesia – Zobacz teraz wyleci pewnie Dakota, potem Lindsay i Pinkie, a następnie finał! Helena – Nie dam ci szans. Wiesia – I tak się podzielimy. Helena – No pewnie :) Obie wzięły po kolejnym kuflu wody. Dakota: Na jakimś jarmarku Dakota oglądała i notowała styl tańczących meksykanek i meksykanów z marakasami. Dakota – Hm… ' Do Dakoty podbiegł cały oblepiony potem i błotem żebrak. Żebrak – Bogata, biała pani da trochę kasa. Dakota – Masz – dała mu dolara. Żebrak zadowolony odszedł na bok i wrzucił dolara do wora z dolarami. Dakota ruszyła w kierunku stającej na boku meksykanki i zdarła z niej taki strój. Meksykanka – Ty wredna blondynko! Dakota uciekała machając wachlarzem by dodać sobie prędkości. Łyse Pie: Łyse Pie w tym czasie siedziała w jakimś klimatyzowanym pokoiku i przeglądała na laptopie strony z meksykańskim tańcem. Łyse Pie – Co by tu wybrać? Przeleciała w dół strony. Łyse Pie – O mam! Zwinęła laptop ze stołu i wyskoczyła przez okno rozbijając z główki szybę. Łyse Pie – Coś mi się ten skok nie udał. Walnęłam o niewidzialne pole siłowe! Łysa pobiegła w dal miasta. Wieśniary: Helena stała przed Wiesią (obie miały jakieś sukienki ze szmatek) i naśladowała jej ruchy. Helena – Ta twoja lekcja tańca jest… trudna. Wiesia zrobiła piruet. Wiesia – Daj spokój. Helena spróbowała też zrobić piruet jednak upadła na pupcie i puściła bączka. Helena – Sory :< Wiesia – Nic… się… nie stało ' Wieśniary dalej ćwiczyły. Lindsay: Lindsay stała gdzieś na kaktusie i patrzyła w dal. Lindsay – Co by tu zatańczyć. Przyszła do niej Iwona Pavlowić. Iwona – Myślę, że powinnaś zatańczyć Charlestona. Lindsay – Co to?^^ Iwona – Taki taniec wymyślony w… Lindsay – A. To taniec. Myślałam, że to nowa kanabka. Iwona strzeliła faceplama i odeszła. Lindsay – Ale ona robi fochy :< Nagle dziewczyna potknęła się i upadła na kaktusa. Igły powbijały jej się w ciało. Lindsay – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pobiegła do miasta krzycząc i zostawiając za sobą igły. Dakota: Dakota przy rurce do baletu wyginała nogi pod kątem 180 stopni. Instruowała jej jakaś meksykanka. Nauczycielka – Teraz przeskok i 90 stopni! Dakota wykonała polecenie. Nauczycielka – I teraz z pozycji do pozycji 10 razy! Dziewczyna wykonała polecenie. Nauczycielka – Robisz postępy. Dakota – Dzięki ;) Walczę o wygraną w totalnej porażce. Nauczycielka – Super. Teraz już możesz iść. Dakota wyszła ze szkoły tańca, ale przewróciła się na schodach, ale wykonała salto, odbiła się i wyskoczyła przez okno. Co zadziwiające wylądowała z wielką gracją. Dakota – Tak! Mam teraz szansę! Rarity w tym czasie siedziała już przy stoliku sędziowskim. Rarity – Powinny tu być za kilka minut. Wyjęła spod stołu filiżankę z herbatą. Rarity – Trzeba mieć brytyjski fason. Siorbnęła herbatę i wypiła wszystko za jednym razem. Rarity – To jest myśl! Kiedyś trzeba zrobić zawody w piciu latte lub herbaty na jak najmniej siorbnięć. W tym czasie śpieszące się na ceremonie Lindsay i Dakota spotkały się. Lindsay – Cześć! Mam coś dla ciebie! Dakota – Nie sądze ):< Lindsay dała jej czekoladę. Dakota – Nie jestem głupia nie wypalisz mi języka ostrą papryczką. Dakota wepchnęła Lindsay całą czekoladę do ust, dodatkowo dała tam jeszcze trochę tycich, ale bardzo ostrych papryczek i napchała jej też tam wasabi oraz tabasco. Na koniec zamknęła jej usta i zmusiła do pogryzienia. Lindsay – Aaaaa! Dziewczyna zionęła ogniem, jej usta napęczniały i zrobiły się czerwone (to samo z jej policzkami) Dakota – Chcesz wody? Dakota pokazała jej butelkę zimnej wody. Dakota – Ale tu gorącą. Chcesz wody? Lindsay pokiwała głową. Dakota – Proszę : > Celowo jednak potknęła się, a woda wylała się na ziemię i wsiąkła w ziemię. Lindsay – Grrrrrrrrrrrr! Znowu zionęła ogniem. Dakota – Ha, ha! – zaczęła się śmiać i wytykać palcami Lindsay, która lizała spuchniętym językiem wilgotną ziemię. Dakota odeszła. Lindsay poszła za nią. Przy autobusie: Dakota i Lindsay przyszły po innych zawodniczkach. Rarity – Co się stało Lindsay?! Dakota – Najadła się papryczek. Lindsay wypuściła kłęby dymu. Rarity – Szkoda mi jej :( Dakota – Mi też. Wiesia – No proszę was chyba nie będziemy się użalać nad jakąś blondynką. Łyse Pie – Właśnie! Trzeba rozpocząć zadanie. Rarity – Dobra. Przedstawię wam resztę jurorek. Przyjechał drugi bardzo wypasiony autobus wysiadły z niego Iwona Pavlovic, Majli i krępa kobieta przebrana na Adele. Wiesia - Kto toi? Rarity – To Marianna’ von Walgodesko(ą) Marianna – Heloł. Zasiadły za stołem. Rarity – No teraz czas na wasze występy. Łyse Pie – Ja pierwsza! Występ Łyse Pie: Łysa Pie przed występem wygłosiła „krótkie” przemówienie. Łyse Pie – Myśląc o przygotowaniu tego tańca myślałam o sztuce i… makarenie! Majli – A będzie wrecking ball? Łyse Pie – E… nie. Majli – Co?! Marianna – Przeżyjesz. Majli – No… spróbuje. ' Iwona – To zaczynasz Łyse Pie – Dobra zaczynam! Łysa wzięła magnetofon i puściła tą muzykę. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHwDJgyMC54) Do tej muzyki tańczyła makarenę jakieś 5 razy szybciej niż się powinno. Na koniec koło niej stanął taki stworek i zagrał coś na gitarze. Występ Wiesi: Wiesia stwierdziła, że tym razem wystąpi sama. Wiesia – Jestem gotowa na taniec. Rarity – Dawaj! Wiesia zaczęła tańczyć z grupą meksykanów, którzy przyszli do niej taki taniec http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtwyEANY2IQ. Kiedy skończyła padła na ziemię i uśmiechnęła się. W tle ktoś zaczął bić brawa. Rarity – Cóż… mi się to podobało, bo było meksykańskie. Marianna – Klasycznie i pięknie! Iwona – Trochę, źle stawiałaś stopy… Majli - Nie było wrecking balla ;u; Wiesia – Ale było chyba ładnie. Majli – I tak mi się nie podobało. Wiesia – Szkoda. Rarity – Teraz czas na kolejny występ. Może Helena? Występ Heleny: Helena weszła na obszar wyznaczony na scenę. Helena – Witam moich fanów. Majli zaczęła bić brawa. Helena zadzwoniła gdzieś przez telefon i przyleciał helikopter, z którego zwisał wrecking ball! Majli – Brawo! – zaczęła bić brawa jak szalona. Tak mocno, ze aż jej ręce zaczęły płonąć. Helena weszła na kule do burzenia i zaczęła się bujać w rytm wrecking balla. Potem stanęła na kuli i zaczęła tańczyć gangamstyle. W tle leciała oczywiście muzyka gangamstyle. Majli – Dawaj Hela! Helena zeskoczyła z kuli, ale się potknęła i upadła na twarz. Helena – Au. Rarity – Gdy by muzyka była meksykańska i byś nie upadła to może… może… Iwona – Kula i jakieś koreańskie tańce. Nuda! Pod fotelem Iwony otworzyła się zapadnia i Iwona wpadła do dziury. Majli trzymając pilot – Nikt nie będzie mówił, ze KULA DO BURZENIA jest nudna! Marianna – Bez rewelacji. Chyba przespałam połowę występu. Helena – Było aż tak źle? Rarity – Skoro tak mówią. Teraz czas na występ Dakoty! Występ Dakoty: Dakota w meksykańskim stroju do muzyki http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7keeiIZMT48 zaczęła tańczyć jakiś balet, potem jednak zaczęła robić salta. Na końcu z nieba spadł żyrandol i ją przygniótł. Spuścili go ludzie wysłani przez Lindsay. Dakota – Kto to zrobił. Lindsay pogwizdywała. Rarity – To było meksykańskie? Dakota – E… no… było. Marianna – Nie, nie było. Majli – Nie było kuli. Iwona wyszła z zapadni. Iwona – Przegapiłam coś fajnego. Majli znowu ją zepchnęła. Majli – Ale ona natrętna. Rarity – Więc były już cztery występy więc czas na Lindsay Występ Lindsay: Lindsay wyszła zza kurtyny, oczywiście różowej. Rarity – Nic nie powiesz? Lindsay pokiwała głową. Po chwili podniosła z ziemi kartkę z napisem: ,,Inspirowałam się tym co widziałam w mieście” Marianna – Dobra zaczynaj! Lindsay zaczęła tańczyć ten taniec http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQz5hBk2vAc Kiedy Lindsay skończyła Marianna zaczęła bić brawa. Marianna – Pięknie i po meksykańsku! Rarity – Trochę to było nudne, ale jak określiła Marianna było meksykańsko. Majli – Eh… Nawet, nawet… Rarity poszeptała trochę z sędzinami. Łyse Pie – Co tak szeptałyście. Dakota – Pewnie coś knuły. Rarity – Nie. Rozmawiałyśmy o wynikach. Helena – I? Rarity – Dowiecie się na statku. Do autobusu! Majli – Idźcie, a ja się podyndam na kuli^^. Z zapadni wyszła Iwona. Iwona – To już koniec? Majli – Tak! Sędziny poszły w miasto. Na statku: Helena – I co z wynikami? Wiesia – Kto wygrał? Dakota – Na pewno nie Lindsay! Lindsay spojrzała na nią złowrogo. Rarity – Cóż. Słuchajcie mnie uważnie, bo to jest skomplikowane. Łyse Pie zmieniła się w Pinkie. Pinkie – Zamieniam się w słuch. ' Rarity – Cóż. Dzisiaj będzie podwójna eliminacja, ale nietykalna będzie najlepsza tancerka. I przy okazji odpadnie najgorsza. Wiesia – A kto jest nietykalny? Helena – I kto jest najgorszy? Rarity – I w tym cały myk. Najpierw głosujecie i kiedy będę już znała wyniki, a osoba nietykalna będzie miała odpaść odpadnie osoba, która będzie miała drugie miejsce od końca. Tak samo jeżeli przegłosowana zostanie najgorsza tancerka. Dakota – Trochę nie rozumiem? Rarity – Pewnie nie będzie problemów. Pinkie – A kto może iść do Spa? Rarity – Niech idzie kto chcę. SPA: Lindsay miała akupunkturę języka. Masażystka – Co ci się stało, że masz taki język? Lindsay – Yyhmh. Masażystka – To ja już skończę. Ktoś inny może potem przyjdzie ci naprawić ten język. Trochę dalej w saunie: Pinkie Pie i Wiesia rozmawiały razem. Pinkie – O czym chciałaś rozmawiać? Wiesia – O twoje alterega… Pinkie – O co ci chodzi?! Wiesia – O Łysą Pie na przykład. Pinkie położyła ramię na szyi Wiesi. Pinkie – Niestety nie masz racji. Wiesia – Ale ty masz… Pinkie wyskoczyła z sauny. ' Pinkie pobiegła do Lindsay, która czekała na dalsze zabiegi. Pinkie – Lindsay nie głosuj na Dakotę. Głosuj na… - wyszeptała jej na ucho. Lindsay zastanowiła się chwile i pokiwała głową. Pinkie – Dzięki. Nie pożałujesz. Pinkie uciekła skacząc. ' Dakota siedziała na pokładzie i wzdychała. Przyszła do niej Pinkie. Pinkie – No cześć! Dakota – Siema. Pinkie – Proponuje zawiązać sojusz przeciwko Wiesi i Heli. Dakota – Nie mam innego wyjścia. Pinkie – Więc? Dakota – Jestem z tobą. Pinkie – Jej! Wtedy z głośników na całym statku rozległ się głos Rarity – Idźcie głosować! Głoswanie: ' ' ' ' ' Ceremonia: Rarity – Witajcie moje ulubione zawodniczki. Pinkie – Cześć^^ Rarity – Na sam początek powiem kto był najgorszy w tańcu. Helena – No mów! Rarity – Najgorsza była: - - - - - - - - - - Dakota! Dakota – Co?!!! Lindsay zaczęła się śmiać mimo napuchniętego języka. Helena – I tak byś wyleciała przez głosowanie. Dakota zła podeszła do burty i wskoczyła do motorówki. Wiesia – Kto więc odpada przez głosowanie. Rarity – Wcale większość nie głosowała na Dakote! Helena – Co?! Wiesia – No. Taka prawda. Głosowałam na Pinkie. Pinkie – Jak mogłaś! Rarity wzięła tacę z trzema Nyan ciastkami. Rarity –Do finałowej trójki przechodzą Wiesia i Lindsay! – rzuca im ciastka. Wiesia – Jej. Lindsay podniosła do góry rączki. Rarity – A ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest: - - - - - - - - - - - - Pinkie Pie! Helena – Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Lindsay i Pinkie przybiły żółwika. Helena – Pinkie! Jak mogłaś?! Pinkie – Sory, ale tu chodzi o kasę i torebkę, która też jest dużo warta. Wiesia – Oj Hela. Pokonały cię. Helena – Musisz je pokonać! Wiesia – Dam radę. Przytuliły się. Rarity – Niestety, ale musisz odpaść. Helena wskoczyła do innej motorówki i odpłynęła. Rarity – Została już tylko finałowa trójka, a za moment finał! Pinkie – I ja w nim będę. Rarity – Zobaczymy. Pinkie – Tak, tak. Rarity – Do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku totalnej porażki sweet vs pink! Materiał dodatkowy: Majli buja się na wrecking ballu z kaktusa. Majli – Muszę nadrobić dzień nudy. Koniec Czy czytałeś/łaś 12 odcinek? Tak Podobał ci się 12 odcinek TPSVP? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji 1? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji 2? Bardzo Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs Pink